Hau vs Blue
Hau vs Blue is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Hau from Pokemon Sun and Moon against Blue from Pokemon Red and Blue. Description Sun and Moon vs Red and Blue! In a battle of rivals, who will come out on top? Interlude (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNGH5pT-7ao) Wiz: In the incredibly dangerous, amazing and completely unrealistic world of Pokemon, every good trainer requires a rival to push them to their limit. Boomstick: In recent years, that hasn't really been the case. Seriously, you give me 4 rivals, and none of them are challenging?! Wiz: That is until the release of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Boomstick: Hau, grandson of the Melemele Island Kahuna Hala. Wiz: And Blue, grandson of the worldwide famous Professor Oak. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Hau Wiz: In the calm and tropical region of Alola, there are plenty of trainers who enter the region's very own 'Island Challenge'. Boomstick: WOO! Wiz: On November 17, 2017, a young boy by the name of Sun moved to Alola, meeting up with the Kahuna of Melemele, receiving his starter Pokemon, a Rowlet. Boomstick: Soon after that, Sun met up with another trainer, the grandson of Kahuna Hala... Wiz: Hau. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pv6IGdfBjHw) Boomstick: Now at first, you're probably thinking, 'Oh hey, this kid chose the starter weak to mine, too easy, let's do this!'... And you'd be right, Hau is pretty damn weak during your first fight. Wiz: But once Hau began adding to his team and training up, he actually became quite a fearsome opponent. Primarina Wiz: The water type Pokemon Popplio is a hard working, cheerful seal like creature, and this matches up quite well with Hau's personality. Boomstick: A little while after getting Popplio, it evolved into Brionne, and then Brionne evolved into furry bait, aka Primarina. Wiz: Primarina is a Water and Fairy type Pokemon, Hau's being a female. Boomstick: Just noticed Brionne evolves into Primarina at level 34. Has Pokemon become too selfaware? Wiz: At Level 70, Primarina has both the highest base Special Attack and Special Defense of any starter Pokemon. Boomstick: And Hau seems to have noticed this, since Primarina's moveset is made up of entirely Special Attack moves. Wiz: Primarina can make opponent's ears bleed with Hyper Voice, call forth the power of the moon with Moonblast, as well as both drown and heal burns with Sparkling Aria, which is especially helpful in double battles. Boomstick: And with Hau's Z-Power Ring, Primarina can perform her signature Z-Move, Oceanic Operetta, where she summons a giant ball of ocean water and use her crazy seal fairy powers to absolutely destroy any poor Pokemon in her way. Wiz: Primarina has the advantage over Rock, Ground, Fire, Fighting, Dark and Dragon types, which is an impressive feat. Boomstick: But Poison, Grass and Electric types will probably end up knocking it down a peg, but its awesome defensive stats will gurantee it'll be able to take a hit. Wiz: Needless to say, Hau made a wise decision choosing Popplio. Raichu Wiz: Next up is Hau's go to Pokemon, the first Pokemon he ever caught, a Raichu, Boomstick: But this ain't any ordinary electric mouse, this is an Alolan Raichu, giving it the Psychic type and a new ability known as Surge Surfer, which boosts its speed in electrified environments. Wiz: Caught as a Pichu, it quickly evolved into Pikachu and later became a Raichu through buying a Thunder Stone. Boomstick: With a pretty decent variety of moves, incredible Special Attack and electrifying speed, Raichu could instantly cause some trouble once the battle begins. Wiz: Raichu will always start off with a Quick Attack to do some easy damage, zap the opponent with a strong Thunderbolt, which never misses. Its electric power is said to be able to render a Dragonite useless! Boomstick: Raichu can strike with telekinetic energy using Psychic, and obliterate any Normal, Rock, Steel or Ice type with the slightly inaccurate Focus Blast. With all this, Raichu isn't too tanky, and a decent enough Ghost, Ground, Dark or Bug type attack will take care of it pretty easily. ' ''(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pv6IGdfBjHw stops) Noivern (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xK6Q2LcKWo) '''Boomstick: In the recent release of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Hau decided to actually have a full team of six, and after his very first trial against the Totem Pokemon Gumshoos, he caught a Noibat. Wiz: Noibat was quite a frail Pokemon, often fainting on the first hit it took, and it required a vigorous amount of training to become stronger. Boomstick: And all that training eventually paid off when Noibat hit the level of 48, and evolved into the badass Dragon and Flying type Noivern. Wiz: Now at Level 68, Noivern's Speed and Special Attack are stunning, and will no doubt give any opponent a run for their money, despite its major weakness to Ice, as well as Dragon, Rock and Fairy. Boomstick: Noivern's HP stat is pretty high though, so it should be good for a hit or two. Wiz: With a single crunch from Noivern's Super Fang, his opponent's HP will be cut in half. Boomstick: Using Dark Pulse or Air Slash, Noivern can cause the opponent to flinch and miss a turn of attacking. Wiz: And with its strongest move, Dragon Pulse, Noivern can fire through an opponent with a shock wave blast charged through its mouth. And reportedly, Noivern's ultrasonic waves, which is emitted from its ears, are powerful enough to reduce large boulders to pebbles! Boomstick: Not to mention, Noivern's ability Frisk allows him to see the item the opponent is holding. Guess he's found a lot at airports. Wiz: Oh, because of security? Boomstick: No, because who doesn't want a gigantic bat dragon with them at all times? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xK6Q2LcKWo stops) Flareon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JX1ir2Olbac) Wiz: After surfing on over to the second island, Akala, Hau was given an egg by a breeder, and in this egg contained an Eevee. Boomstick: Since Hau runs around almost as often as I have to go to court, Eevee hatched pretty quickly, and started its training as soon as it was born. Wiz: Once Hau entered Konikoni City, Hau used a Fire Stone to evolve his Eevee into its Fire type 'Eeveelution', Flareon. Flareon is able to breath flames up to 3,100 degrees fahrenheit, which is hot enough to melt rock, quite easily actually. Boomstick: Aw, but it's so cute! It is weak to Rock, Ground and Water, but it's strong against Bug, Grass, Steel and Ice, so it's a pretty balanced Pokemon. Wiz: With his ability Flash Fire, any Fire type moves thrown at it will be absorbed and boost its own Fire type attacks. Boomstick: Flareon's attack stat is through the roof, and its Special Defense ain't too shabby either! Too bad every other of his stats are pretty shit. Wiz: Hau's Flareon uses stat affecting moves like Charm and Baby Doll Eyes to lower its opponents stats, and can pull off quick damage with Quick Attack. Boomstick: And with its strongest attack, Flare Blitz, Flareon crashes into its opponent without hesitation in a blaze of glory, though it causes serious recoil. ''' Wiz: But with Flareon's impressive Attack stat, damage is sure to be critical. Tauros '''Boomstick: After clearing all the trials of Akala Island, Hau was invited to go to the Aether Paradise and learn all about the wonders of taking creatures out of their natural environment and ruining the circle of life. Wiz: Sometime before or after the invitation, Hau went back to Paniola Ranch and decided to add another Pokemon to his team in the form of the mighty bull Pokemon, Tauros. Boomstick: At Level 68, Tauros is a pure normal type with the ability Intimidate, which upon being sent out, will lower his opponents Attack stat, and is filled with such pure unbridled rage, it just knocks down trees to help calm itself down! Wiz: Tauros' has a walloping HP stat, with a fairly decent Attack and Speed stat as well. Boomstick: With the moveset of Earthquake, stomping so hard the ground shakes, Iron Head, turning its skull into pure metal, and bashing the opponent to oblivion! Wiz: Focusing its mind and willpower into a single headbutt, Zen Headbutt can cause their opponent to flinch. Boomstick: And with Double Edge, Tauros charges directly at its foe with full strength, but it'll lose a lot of damage after using it through recoil. Wiz: Despite this, Tauros is still just a Normal type, and can be easily defeated by a tanky enough Fighting type, and its Special Defense is lacking. ... Boomstick: Hau calls his grandpa 'Tutu'. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JX1ir2Olbac stops) Crabominable (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggcTwlBh7nM) Boomstick: Now gather around kids, as I tell you a story. One day a small child by the name of Hau tried picking some berries from a tall tree, but when he bent down to pick them, he was met with a surprise! A 2'00 foot tall purple crab with boxing glove claws popped out and started trying to beat the shit out of him! Wiz: Catching the Pokemon, Crabrawler was the last addition to Hau's team, and though it wasn't the strongest of Pokemon, its attack stat meant that if it went first in battle, it would cause some serious damage. Boomstick: Later on, when Hau climbed up Mount Lapdance or whatever, the cold climate began to have an instant affect on Crabrawler, and once it leveled up, it evolved into the 5'7 ft, 400 lbs. Yeti Crab Pokemon, Crabominable. Wiz: An Ice and Fighting type, Crabominable is weak to a high amount of attacks, including Fighting, Flying, Steel, Psychic, Fairy and Fire, though strong against Pokemon of the types Rock, Ice, Ground, Dark and Grass. Boomstick: With a fucking beastly HP and Attack stat, Crabominable's other weaknesses involve its Special Attack, Speed and absolutely godawful haircut. Christ, that dude needs to get a swirly. Wiz: Well, doing that wouldn't be the best decision, seeing as Crabominable's ability is Iron Fist, boosting the power of its punching attacks. Boomstick: With the moves Stone Edge, which, though pretty inaccurate, can land critical hits more often, Dizzy Punch, a punch so strong it could make the opponent hit themself, Ice Hammer, where Crabominable surrounds its claw in ice and crushes his opponent into the ground, which obviously will make their opponent slow down a bit. ''' Wiz: And finally, Power Up Punch, which, if it hits a target, increases its attack power, and using this attack consecutively will prove quite effective in battle. '''Boomstick: Not to mention Crabominables are strong enough to block avalanches with their furies of punches, and break large walls of solid ice! Wiz: Crabominable is also able to lop off its own pincers and fire them like rockets, though it can regrow said claws afterward. Boomstick: Other then his Pokemon, Hau is a pretty energetic and laid back kid, but can get pretty serious if necessary. He's also not the best strategiser, often going for the same attack over and over again. ''' Wiz: Hau's team also doesn't have the best defensive stats, other than his Primarna, and a few if not one good hit will take care of them. '''Boomstick: This still hasn't stopped Hau from holding off both the Team Skull Boss Guzma, the Ultra Beast Blacephalon, finishing the Island Challenge, defeating the Elite Four, and faced off in one final battle against Sun to determine who would be champion. Wiz: Though doubted at first, Hau has proved himself to the entire region as a strong, determined Pokemon trainer. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggcTwlBh7nM stops) Hau: You know what? Something kinda hit me after I finally beat my old gramps in an all out serious battle. You're kinda my hero, Sun! You and your team are, I mean! And because I really look up to you... I really wanna have a serious battle against you! I really want to be able to win against you! Because it's way more fun when Pokemon and their trainers are all friends and get along. Then they can do something really amazing! Blue (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLrEFTHD74o) Boomstick: Alright, close your eyes everyone. Let me take you back to 1998, as you opened up your copy of either Pokemon Red or Blue, watching that opening cutscene of a giant purple rabbit and ghost kirby wrestling, and pressing the start button, being introduced into the 'wonderful world of Pokemon'. Wiz: Remember hearing that charrming, nostalgic- Boomstick: Earbleeding. Wiz: -music as your adventure began. You wandered to Pr. Oak's lab, curious, and chose your very first Pokemon. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLrEFTHD74o stops) ('https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLlCFo0wxrE) Boomstick: Then immediately be told off by some douchebag ginger kid who chooses the starter with a type advantage over yours. Dick. Wiz: This was Blue, or Gary, or Red, or whatever you chose his name to be, Oak. Boomstick: So here comes this little shit, saying that you smell and whatever, and then he just decides to fight you without consent! In Pokemon, that's gotta be, like, illegal right? Wiz: The rules are kind of hazy. Boomstick: Needless to say, you're probably thinking about pounding this guys' face in. And that's pretty much how it is for the rest of the game. Blastoise Wiz: Blue's first Pokemon he chose was a Squirtle, as to have an advantage over Red, who chose Charmander. Squirtle was a very defensive Pokemon, able to take a high amount of hits before it would go down. Boomstick: And this continued as Squirtle evolved, first into Wartortle, and finally into the cannon wearing, armored Shellfish Pokemon Blastoise. Wiz: At Level 65, Blastoise's HP stat is through the roof, as its defensive stats. It's strong enough to survive several Thunderbolts, though its speed is quite lacking. Boomstick: To be fair, it is a gigantic tortoise with a cannon on its back, so give it a break. Wiz: Blastoise's Pokedex entries say that its water cannons are strong enough to break through solid steel, which requires a force of 40,00 psi! Boomstick: Well, can we really trust the Pokedex? It is written by an old man who can't even catch the Pokemon himself, and he also says that Vullaby is flightless, despite the fact that it can learn fly. Wiz: Blastoise's accuracy with these blasts of compressed water are incredible, able to precisely hit tinfoil cans from over 160 feet away! Boomstick: Jesus christ! And it doesn't even need a sniper? Wiz: Nope! Despite this, Blastoises' cannons don't actually do much damage on Pokemon, and its physical Attack stat is quite a letdown. Boomstick: Still, with a moveset of Hydro Pump, Blizzard, which, even though it's really hard to land, can freeze opponents solid, Bite, and Withdraw, Blastoise isn't gonna go down without a hassle! (stop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLlCFo0wxrE) Pidgeot (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN6p2foUhuM) Wiz: While on the road to Viridian City- Boomstick: I'm on the road to Viridian City! Meet my friends along the way! Wiz: Blue decided to add the regional bird of Kanto to his team, Pidgey. Boomstick: At first a pretty stupid looking pidgeon, Pidgey was trained to become Blue's go to Pokemon, evolving into Pidgeotto, and then the majestic bacon strip haired Pidgeot. Wiz: With strong chest muscles, Pidgeot is able to fly at speeds up to 2469.6 miles per hour if trained well enough, and can whip up a windstorm in just a few flaps. Boomstick: With a surprisingly high HP stat, 'sky high' Attack stat, and previously mentioned speed, Pidgeot's only real weakness our its disadvantages to Rock, Electric and Ice types and its pretty below average Special stats. Wiz: Pidgeot can boost its party's speed through Whirlwind, which only lasts for five turns, copy its opponent's attack with Mirror Move, strike with its wings by using Wing Attack and blast through their foes with the powerful Sky Attack. Boomstick: Can Pidgeot understand Mirror Move? It IS a bird... Alakazam Wiz: With the brain power of a super computer and IQ of 5000, Alakazam's brain cells are said to continue growing until the day it dies. Boomstick: Caught as an Abra around Cerulean City, its only move was Teleport, which really didn't help out in battle, and led Blue to perform the classic 'send n' switch' strategy for every battle until Level 16, evolving into Kadabra. and then about 20 levels later, traded and traded back to evolve into, well, this really smart racoon thing. Seriously, what is Alakazam? Wiz: It's apparently based on a fox and or goat, who are both commonly connected to magic in myths. Boomstick: Right, well how come it looks like a rejected yellow cereal mascot? Oh, that's what the spoons are for! Wiz: Uh huh. Moving on, Alakazam is quite the Special Attacker, with an unexpectedly amazing Speed stat. With an around average Special Defense and HP, despite it's very low Defense and Attack, Alakazam is probably Blue's most well rounded Pokemon. Boomstick: It can focus its psychic energy into attacks like Psybeam, which can confuse the opponent, despite its low damage outtake, Psychic, which has a chance to lower its opponent's Special Defense, and Reflect, which helps Alakazam's weaker defense by decreasing the power of physical attacks. Wiz: And its Recover restores both its health and status ailment, though it will only work if it was afflicted by one. Boomstick: Even if it can recover its health, it'll still fall to a strong Dark, Ghost or Bug type physical attack. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN6p2foUhuM stops) Arcanine (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZliwDCDtX4U) Wiz: Found at Route 7, the Fire Type Puppy Pokemon, Growlithe, was chosen as the team member to replace Blue's rather iconic Ratticate. Boomstick: YOU BASTARDS KILLED IT! KILLED IT I SAY! Wiz: As one of Blue's weaker Pokemon at the time, the dog like creature was often used as a last ditch effort before Blue sent out his Wartortle, but once Blue gained access to the Fire Stone, that all changed. Boomstick: At level 63, Arcanine is a straight up beast, there are tales of it being able to run up to 6,200 miles in a single day and night, and they are commonly found in wars as the main Pokemon of a general. Wiz: Though not a very defensive Pokemon, Arcanine's Attack and Special Attack are enough for even one of its weaker flames to be devastating. Boomstick: It can sear opponents with Ember, force foes to switch out using Roar, lower its target's defenses with Leer and tackle opponents to the ground with Take Down. Wiz: Though its moveset leaves more to be desired, Arcanine being a pure fire type grants it the ability to quickly dispose of Ice, Grass, Steel and Bug types with ease, but Water, Ground and Rock types can put out its flames. Exeggutor Wiz: Though small in size, the friendship between the egg like seeds is much stronger than any other Pokemon in the entire region of Kanto. Boomstick: Caught in the Safari Zone, Exeggcute was about as effective as a regular box of eggs, that was until Blue got hold of a Leaf Stone, which was used to evolve the rotten eggs into the 6'7 ft tall coconut tree, Exeggutor. Wiz: Exeggutor is a Grass/Psychic type Special Attacker, with a great HP stat and a decent Attack stat. Boomstick: Y'know what they say though, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, which explains why its defensive stats are absolute trash. Its speed is horrible, too, but I couldn't think of one for that. Wiz: With Barrier, a move where Exeggutor automatically fires multiple psychic energy spheres for 2-5 turns, and Hypnosis, where it puts its opponents to sleep with a hypnotic spell. Boomstick: And Stomp, where, obviously, they crush their foe with their massive feet. But as everybody knows, any tree can be infested with termites, lit on fire, frozen, poisoned, die without any light and be haunted by a ghost. ''' Wiz: Exeggutor is strong against Pokemon of the Water, Ground, Rock, Fighting and... poison types... Um... '''Boomstick: Moving on. Rhydon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMab0r8yEAs) Wiz: As was with Exeggutor, Rhyhorn was caught at the Safari Zone, and was the last Pokemon Blue added to his party. Boomstick: Like my grandpappy always said, slow and steady wins the race, except for if you can't swim. And since Rhyhorn is weak to Water, Ground, Fighting, Steel, Ice and Grass, something had to change. Wiz: So, once Rhyhorn reached the level of 42, Blue knew that allowing it to evolve was really the only option that wouldn't be a foolish one. Boomstick: Weighing in at 264.6 lbs., Rhydon is a physically bulky offensive Pokemon, able to take hits just as well as he can serve 'em. Wiz: With Tali Whip and Leer, it can lower its opponent's defenses- Boomstick: Okay, for fuck's sake, why does Blue keep shitty moves like Leer, Withdraw and god damn EMBER on his strongest Pokemon? It's a bunch of bullshit. Wiz: As I was saying, Rhydon's Leer and Tail Whip attacks- Boomstick: Oh, and lookie here! If we would've paired him with either Venusaur or Charizard, his Gyarados would still know Leer! It could've known Thunderbolt! A GIANT DRAGON SERPENT WHO COULD SUMMON THUNDER FROM THE SK-''' (mechanical smack) '''Boomstick: FUCK!... Thanks Wiz. Wiz: I've always wanted to do that. (ahem) Using Fury Attack, Rhydon will continuosly peck the opponent with its thick horn, and Horn Drill, which, despite its poor accuracy, can cause a one hit K.O, and has the capability of shattering uncut diamonds. Boomstick: Rhydon is able to survive temperatures of 3,600, destroy a building with a single strike, and its armor is tough enough to survive cannon fire without a scratch. Wiz: However, its speed, Special Damage intake and outtake is quite poor, so a move such as Hydro Pump or Giga Drain could easily take it out. Boomstick: Other than his Pokemon, Blue's accomplished some of the greatest feats of any Kanto trainer, such as clearing the Indigo League challenge, becoming the first Kanto Champion in years, almost winning a Pokemon Battle against the now legendary trainer Red, managed to hold his own against Mewtwo, and even became the Viridian Gym leader after Giovanni, uh, quit. Wiz: Despite his achievments, Blue is still an arrogant, snarky and quite frankly, ignorant young man, and his overconfidence has led his 0-8 losing streak against his rival, and also resulted in him being nearly crippled after his fight with Mewtwo. Still, his Pokemon's statistics, weaknesses, strengths and overall power have resulted in perhaps the most balanced team in Champion history. Boomstick: And he also has an addiction to how people smell. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMab0r8yEAs stops) Red: I never thought... that you'd be the Pokemon League Champion! Blue: Makes sense though, right? I've always been one step ahead of you from the very beginning. While I was working on my Pokedex, I searched everywhere for the perfect Pokemon. I specifically looked for those teams that could beat any Pokemon type! Now, I stand right here at the top of the Pokemon League! Do you know what that means Red? Red: No, what? Blue: I'll tell you what I means! It means that I'm the most powerful trainer... IN THE WORLD! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Results Polls Who would you be rooting for? Hau Blue Who do you think will win? Hau Blue Trivia Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon Battles